A Pair of Aristocrats
by eli.asdfghjkl
Summary: What happens when Lucy is requested to do a mission? Especially when the mission requires her to do exactly what she had been running from. What is with the nightmares, and why is Freed comforting her? First fanficition, bad summary. Rated T because I don't know.
1. Chapter 1

A Pair of Aristocrats

Lucy POV

I sipped on one of Mira's smoothies as I sat at the bar. I needed to take a mission, my rent was due soon. Natsu was out on a mission with Lisanna, Grey was hiding from Juvia and Erza was dealing the consequences from our last team mission. I sweatdropped as I thought about it. Erza had cut down half of the forest and Natsu set it on fire and then Grey froze the forest. Honestly I was just glad that there was no buildings destroyed. Maybe I could find a simple mission or even do one with Levy. I walked up to the request board and started looking. Translate a book, no not enough money. Monster ravaging a town, too difficult. I breathed a sigh of relief as I found one that I could do, deliver an artifact to Crocus, for 80,000 jewels, and it was right here in Magnolia. I was just about to grab it off the board to take to Mira but,

"Lucy! Go talk to Mira, she has a mission for you." That was Master Makarov, I nodded and walked back to bar.

Mira had ducked out of the bar in order to get out a large black book, she opened it and began to flip through the pages. She came to a stop on a page that read Lucy Heartfilia at the top with underneath it a list of missions that had the Fairy Tail seal next to them. Mira dragged her finger down the page until she stopped at something bolded in red.

"Alright, Lucy, it's a requested mission" At my confused face she grinned, "That means someone has specifically requested you for the mission." I nodded. She continued,

"The request wants you to act as a high society member in order to run some reconnaissance, they believe that they have a monster in the mansion. They have a few conditions along with the request, they say that you can only bring one other person and that they will act as either a lady in waiting, or bodyguard for you. Also you can't bring anyone from Team Natsu, the mission is in Tomorae, and they are offering 500,000 jewels along with, what they say is a key, but they don't know if it's a celestial key." I bit my lip as I looked down at the bar for a moment,

"Alright, i'll do it." She nodded and moved to stamp it but paused

"Are you going to bring someone? I'd suggest it."

"I don't know Mira, if i'm to act as a member of society, I don't think anyone at the guild would be able to play that role along with me." Mira touched her chin as she thought before she gasped at pointed at me,

"Freed!" I gawked at her, "Um, Freed?" She nodded avidly,

" Yea, Freed. He could play the part and he'd be able to help you search and do research." My eyes widened, and I nodded, I could see her point.

"I'll be right back then." I turned on my heel and walked over to where Freed was sitting with the Raijinshuu, I paused at the edge of the table.

"Um, Freed?" The aforementioned looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. "Will you come with me on a mission? I have to act as a sort of spy in a high society setting and Mira thought that you would be able to help me out." It was clear on his face that he was thinking it over, somehow I could all to clearly see him creating a pro and con list. Finally he nodded,

"Sure, I assume you want to leave as soon as possible?" I nodded.

"Alright, i'll need time to pack but then we can leave." I grinned widely,

"You don't need to pack, I got that. Open, Gate of The Maiden, VIRGO!" With the usual poof of smoke she appeared.

"Punishment, Princess?" I sighed,

" No Virgo, but I do need you to pack my stuff for a mission along with Freed's things. Also pack my gowns instead, i'm going to be dressed as an heiress again." I had gestured to Freed when I said his name, Virgo nodded once before she disappeared in, once again a poof of smoke.

"Sorry. I probably should have asked you if that was alright first." I rubbed the back of my neck and smiled, Freed merely smiled and nodded,

"No, no, its quite alright. Do you want to leave for the train station now?" I nodded and walked back to Mira as Freed got up and followed me,

"Alright Mira. We're gonna take the mission." She smiled and grabbed a stamp and the mission flyer, stamping it with the seal for the guild. She handed me the flyer, "Ok, you're clear to go. Have fun and be safe, also Freed, take care of Lucy." At the last part she got a deadly and threatening tone her her voice, Freed merely waved her off with a nod. I sweatdropped and sent a glare Mira's way, I looked to Freed and smiled before turning to head out to the train station. The walk to the station was quiet and honestly, I was thankful for that, I was still mulling over what I believed the mission would entail. It had been a while since I had to act the part that I was, I mean no matter what though, it wouldnt matter, everything was ingrained into me. I walked up to the box office to buy the tickets, Freed standing next to me,

"Two tickets to Tomorae please." The woman nodded and grabbed a box out from under the counter and pulled out two tickets,

"That's 40,000 Jewels Ma'am." I went to grab the money but was stopped by Freed as he payed for my ticket along with his.

"Freed, um, you didn't have to do that. Let me pay you back." I said as I tried to hand him the 20,000 that my ticket had cost.

"Lucy, please. It's fine, I do not mind paying for both tickets. It would offend me to take your money." He put the money back into my hand and turned to walk onto the train, stopping at the doors to look at me with one eyebrow raised. I sighed and ran forward to catch up to him, we got onto the train and began to look for a compartment that we would have to ourselves. Once we had found one, Freed settled into one of the booths while I pulled out Virgo's key.

"I'm going to get our things from virgo and then i'm going to go change into one of my gowns, then we'll go over the mission plan, ok?" He nodded and I sighed, raising the key I called out,

"Open! Gate of the Maiden, VIRGO!" We were greeted by the usual puff of pink smoke and Virgo's emotionless face, I stopped her before she could ask for punishment.

"Virgo, I need our stuff and then would you mind helping me into one of my gowns, please?" Virgo nodded,

"Of course Princess." She momentarily disappeared, only to return with two suitcases-mine and a dark green one, which I presumed was Freed's. She put Freed's up in the storage rack above the seats before grabbing a garment bag out of mine, with that we left the compartment to get me into my dress.

The sound of the compartment door pulled Freed out of his book, his eyes widened as he saw me. I was dressed in a off-shoulder, dark purple gown that hugged my chest and defined my small waist with a corset, only to flair out into a full skirt with a blue petticoat layered over the skirt. My hair was tied up into an simple bun, and I had no makeup on, leaving my face fresh and clean. Being back in a gown caused me to unconsciously straighten up and return to holding myself with dignity and pride that was appropriate for an heiress to have. I smoothed my skirt out as I sat down across from Freed,

"Alright, so the mission want for us to act as part of the society, the client believes that there is a monster hidden in the mansion. Here's the flyer." I unfolded the flyer and passed it to him.

"Very well, so i'm to act the part of your bodyguard in order to blend in. If he believes that there is a monster hidden in the mansion, do you think we could be dealing with a mage who is causing the disturbance?" I toyed with a loose lock of hair as my nose and forehead scrunched from thought.

"Yes, and that's entirely possible, but we also have to keep our minds open. If we are dealing with just a monster and not a mage, what could be attracting it and how on Earthland could it be getting past security. We'll have to check with the staff along with the owner." He nodded and set the flyer next to him on the booth, he turned and grabbed a messenger bag, that I hadn't noticed, and pulled a small notebook and pen out of it. He flipped the notebook open to a clean page and said,

"So, there's what the client thinks, a monster, and then there is our theory of a mage." He wrote down everything as he said it.

"So why would he only have put in this request now? Why not earlier? Is there something going on?" I nodded shortly before answering him,

" From what I know, yes there is an event going on. The client's hosting a ball in order to increase his status, its a normal thing among aristocracy. He's going to use the ball in order to show off his wealth and power, so there is going to be a lot of expensive and valuable items out. Could it be possible that we have a thief who is using a monster as a distraction?" Freed tapped the end of the pen against his chin before he wrote down my idea.

"That's possible. It would make some ounce of sense. I can't think of anything else for now, but we need to meet with the client and question the staff before we can make conclusions. For now maybe we can get some sleep, it's a long ride to Tomorae." I nodded as I shifted so my legs were resting on the bench and leaned back against the wall, and closed my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

A Pair of Aristocrats

Mira POV

I hoped nothing would happen between them, I do like Freed. I dont know why I suggested that she take Freed. I sighed as I lowered the glass I was cleaning to the bar. I shook my head, it was stupid, if something did happen between them, I will be happy for them. Lucy needs someone to be there for her. I could imagine it now, little light green haired children with brown eyes or blond haired, green eyed children. I swayed on my feet before I passed out, hearts in my eyes.

Lucy POV

I awoke to a soft gentle shaking, "Lucy? Lucy, you need to wake up, the train ride is almost over." I groaned, and attempted to swat at the voice, I think I missed, as I heard a low chuckle.

"Fine, fine. I'll get up." I opened my eyes and glared lightly at Freed before I had to break into a smile and stifled a laugh.

"What, Lucy?" Freed raised an eyebrow and I giggled before I bit my lip to not laugh. My hand came up to my mouth as I blushed lightly, I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"I'm sorry...its just that...haha, YOUR HAIR!" I struggled through the sentence as I laughed. Freed had a serious case of bed-head, the longer part of his hair was in tangles and on the top of his head he had a few choice pieces sticking straight up. It was funny to see Freed, who was usually so refined looking so normal. He gave me an unamused look, before smirking,

"Well then, you should see your hair." I gasped, my hands flying up to my hair. I pouted, from what I could feel my hair was a mess, I shouldn't have slept with it in a bun. I pulled out Cancer's key,

"Open! Gate of the Crab! Cancer!" Cancer appeared in his usual puff of smoke and flashy pose. He gasped when he saw my hair.

"Ebi, Princess, you want me to take care of your hair? Ebi." He clicked his scissors.

"Yes Cancer, mine and Freed's." I once again gestured to Freed, as i said his name. Carcer nodded once before he started on me, pulling the bun out and brushing through it. He set it in a ballerina bun with two braids wrapping around the bun, he left two pieces down to frame my face and my bands were pulled to the side by a gold clip. He nodded once he finished and pulled a mirror out of seemingly nowhere in order to show me my hair, I took the mirror from his grasp as Cancer turned to Freed, and immediately began to brush through the long part, oblivious to Freed's wincing as his hair was tugged. Cancer nodded once more before turning back to me,

"Princess, I have finished. Ebi." I nodded and gave Cancer a smile,

"Thank you Cancer, You're free to go." I waved Cancer's key as i sent him back to the spirit world. I looked at Freed and he was gathering up the notebook that he had gotten out and deposited the back in his messenger bag. I smoothed the skirt of my dress, before standing just as the conductor announced that we would be arriving at the stop within 5 minutes, I smiled and stretched my arms above my head.

"Alrighty then. So once we're off the train there will be a carriage for us, that will take us to the client's home." I settled my hands on my hips as I talked to Freed.

"Very well, and once we've arrived we will, of course, check in with the client but we also need to get a list of the entire staff along with a guest list for the ball and no doubt there would have already been plenty of people coming in and out of the mansion in order to deliver items. So we'll need a list of all items delivered and by whom they were delivered by." Freed was stoic as he listed off things that we will need to do.

"Yes, I suppose so. But after that we should start with who ever is in charge of the security for the event and on the normal basis." I tapped my forefinger against my chin as I mused. I was still standing when the train came so I fell forward, my knees hitting the floor and my arms shot out but Freed's arms shot out faster than mine as he held under my arms and pulled me toward him. I ended up landing in his lab, my chest pressing against his knees. He pushed me away slightly before he got to his feet and pulled me with him, and also pulling me flush against his chest. I could feel the heat in my cheeks as I blushed.

"Are you ok?" Freed was also blushing as he stepped away from me, I nodded. Freed reached round me, slinging his messenger bag unto his shoulder before grabbing our luggage, I reached to take mine from him, but he stopped me.

"No, no My Lady. I insist, it is most inappropriate for you to carry luggage." His voice became the slower controlled speech that I had grown up with as he smirked at me and his eyes shone with humor. I shot him a scathing look as I stuck my tongue out in a smile.

"Well then, lead the way Mr. Justine." I gestured to the door before following after Freed. We were one of the last people off the train and then because of my attire we got many looks, I just ignored them and kept my head up high and my hands folded on top of my skirt as I walked. Freed led the way to the expensive horse-drawn carriage that had an older man standing before it in a butler's suit.

"Lady Heartfilia, my Lord has insisted that you take his carriage to the manor." The man spoke in a deep monotone voice. I nodded once before the door was opened and the butler held a hand out in order for me to climb into the carriage. I picked up just the edge of my skirt just enough for me to climb into the carriage as I used the proffered hand to climb in. I sat down on the velvet seats, back straight and not touching the seat, ankles crossed and my right hand folded over my left, hiding my left hand. I waited, not looking out of the carriage as both Freed and the butler situated the luggage on top the carriage. Freed climbed into the carriage and sat opposite me, with only his messenger bag with him, the butler came round and closed the door before moving back to the front and climbing up to drive the carriage.

"So for your role you will be playing as my bodyguard and butler of sorts. So there are a few rules for how you can conduct yourself." I looked at Freed, taking a deep breath, he nodded once and gestured for me to continue.

"You can only address me as either Lady Heartfilia or My Lady, when we are in public. You need to walk slightly in front of me and you will be the first to do anything. You'll open doors for me and you will also be expected to wait on me, but you can never leave me alone in any room other than my rooms or the bathroom." I fiddled with my hands as I went over what he was allowed to do.

"Alright, I can do that, Lady Heartfilia." He grinned and nodded curtly. I giggled and smiled. We spent the rest of the ride in silence as I stared out of the windows at the town. The carriage passed the gates of the manor and then we were going round the drive before we stopped in front of the doors. I nodded to Freed as if it was a cue and then he opened the door and climbed out first before turning back to me and holding a hand out for me to grab as I got out. I gathered my skirts once more before I laid my hand on top of Freed's and stepped out of the carriage. As I got out the butler was already getting our luggage down and set it down next to the carriage, I removed my hand from Freed's and then he moved to grab our luggage and then all three of us began to move to the front door. We were then greeted by a maid in a blue dress.

"Hello Lady Heartfilia. The Lord is waiting for you in his study. I take it your journey was acceptable?" The maid looked at the ground the entire time she spoke to me. I nodded.

"Yes, thank you." The maid smiled and opened up the doors for us.

"I will have a butler take your luggage up to your suites, your guard's rooms are attached to yours, Milady." I nodded once a gain and waved my hand to Freed as a butler came and grabbed our luggage from him, he once again kept his messenger bag with him.

"Milady, if you are ready I am to escort you to the Lord's study." I turned and looked once more at the maid as I nodded, choosing to remain quiet. She nodded once before beginning to walk off toward the study. It wasn't a far walk thankfully and once we reached a set of large oak doors, the maid opened both the doors and spoke loudly into the room,

"Lord Winchester? Lady Heartfilia has arrived, sir." She waited for a response that I didn't hear before she moved to the side and held one arm out gesturing into the room. We walked in and I stared in awe of the room, large floor to ceiling bookcases, filled with books. They circled the room except for the far wall which had a large window set in it. We walked forward and then came to a stop in front of the large desk, Freed's head spun round to look back at the doors as the sound of them closing echoed throughout the room.

"Hello, Lord Winchester. I'm Lucy Heartfilia and this is Freed Justine." I gestured to Freed.

"Hello. Thank you for accepting the job request. I assume you two want the details now?" I nodded.

"Very well. As you know i've been planning a ball here at the manor and there have been talk across town about a monster and I worry that with the ball it will attract the monster to the manor. We've had several odd occurrences around the manor, at first we thought that they were simple accidents but I have a suspicion that it is something more than that. Just last week we had one of the chandeliers almost crush several of the staff. We've closed that room off so if you would like to check it out I can have one of the maids take you there." HIs face was stoic the entire time he was talking and he was very business like. Freed stepped closer and made our requests,

"Yes we would like to see that room and we have a few requests. We would like a list of the entire staff along with a list of any items that have been delivered and by whom." Freed was quiet but commanding.

"Very well, I will get those to you as soon as possible, Laura!" He stood after he finished talking and called out for one of the maids, the same one that brought us to the study.

"Yes, Lord Winchester?" The maid, Laura approached the desk and looked at the floor.

"Take our guests to the room where the chandelier fell. Then take them to their rooms, make sure they have anything they need." With that he waved his hand in a dismissive manner. Laura nodded and then turned to us, nodded and started walking off, we followed her through the manor until we got to the room where she gave us the key and left us. I unlocked the door and walked in, Freed went in front of me, pulled his rapier out and drew runes around the room. I walked past him and knelt next to the chandelier, I reached out and grabbed the chain.

"Freed? This looks like it was cut." That grabbed his attention, he strode over to me and grabbed the proffered chain. I stood as he dropped the chain and then cast runes on himself.

"Dark Ericeture: Wings." He then went up and was examining the rest of the chain that still hung from the ceiling.

"Lucy, the chain up here seems burned and there seems to be charring on the surrounding ceiling." He landed down next to me and just looked at me. I didn't have any clue.


	3. Chapter 3

A Pair of Aristocrats

Lucy POV

I stared at Freed from where he was still floating by the ceiling. The chain was burned, but there was no sign of any fire damage on the rest of the chandelier, what kind of monster could do that?

"Open! Gate of the Southern Cross! Crux!" I needed advice.

"Yes princess?" Crux greeted me in his quiet and tired tone, I smiled slightly at the sight of him, he could help.

"We're on a mission and we have a bit of a mystery going on and I needed you advice on something. This chandelier fell and from down here it seems like the chain was just cut, but on the ceiling the rest of the chain is charred and so is the surrounding area, The request for a monster but we think it might be more, can you look for anything that might be relevant?" I gestured back and forth to both the ceiling and the floor, my face slightly grim.

"Of course, princess." Crux immediately began searching and I heard Freed land next to me, I looked at him and he was opening and closing his mouth like he was going to say something.

"HYUUUUUUU! Princess, I cannot find anything currently but I will continue to look." I nodded at Crux's words before sending him away. I turned at the sound of the door opening to see Laura standing there with a several pieces of paper.

"Lady Heartfilia, the Lord has made the lists you requested. Are you done here, I can take you to your rooms." I nodded and Freed moved toward her and took the papers out of her hand and quickly shuffling through them. I placed my hand on Freed's bicep as I passed him so that he knew that we were leaving.

"Laura, is it?" She nodded, "You seemed eager to leave that room, Is there a reason?" She stopped for a moment before nodding and continuing.

"Yes, Mr. Justine. That room gives me weird feelings, I always feel like i'm being watched. Maybe it's all the mirrors. Anyway, here are your rooms, if there is anything you need just ring the bell by the door." Laura opened a set of doors and gestured inside, promptly leaving us. It was a set of three rooms, two bedrooms connected to a sitting area, and each bedroom with its own en suite bathroom. I moved into the room and sat on the couch, It was lavish and the sitting area was decorated in creams and greys.

"Freed? Maybe we can leave the lists for tomorrow and just go to bed, it's been a long day." He looked up at me and then nodded placing the stack of papers on the coffee table and then sighing,

"I suppose you're right, some sleep will do our heads good. Very well I will see you in the morning, goodnight Lucy." I gave him a smile and rose from the couch as he left the room. I walked into the other room and changed out of the gown. Who ever did that to the chandelier would have had to have immense control over their magic or greater control of a monster. I had never heard of any monster who would take such care when causing chaos. Maybe that would rule out a monster who is running loose. I shook my head and turned off the light as I climbed into bed and let sleep take me.

Freed POV.

The rooms were immaculate and reminded me of my parents home. This whole thing was a mystery, and we weren't even able to begin pinning this down on someone but we needed to work quick as the ball was in a matter of days, and we assumed that the main attack would happen then. I don't believe that it was a sole person or monster anymore, definitely not a monster, it was ridiculous to think that any monster would be so precise and careful. I relaxed back onto the headboard, so far everything was seemingly as it should and that worried me. I shot up as I heard a slight scream. It was quiet and muffled, I stood and began slowly moving to my door, there it was again, loud whimpers and small screams. I edged the door open and scanned the room, empty. I heard the whimpers again and then I walked out into the room and towards Lucy's room. It was her. I threw the door open,

"Lucy?! Are you ok?" The room was empty except for Lucy, she was having a nightmare. I strode to the side of the bed and shook her shoulder lightly.

"Lucy? Lucy wake up." She froze for a moment and then her back arched slightly and she screamed loudly before curling in on herself. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her forward, holding her tight into my chest as I sat on the bed. She flailed and slowly her screams got quiet and she became still. I could feel her take a shuddering breath and then her arms came to wrap around my waist as she cried.

"Shhh. Shush it's ok. What happened? Are you ok?" I lightly pushed her away so I could look at her. Her eyes were red along with her cheeks, she was still taking gasping breaths and she was a sad beauty.

"I, i'm ok. It was just a nightmare." She wiped under her eyes, removing the tears and making her face redder as she steadied her breath.

"Lucy. What happened? What was the nightmare about?" It was so easily clear that she wasn't ok and was still freaking out. She bit her lip and looked down,

"I don't have good memories of my life as an Heiress. My father, he wasn't kind, not after my mother died. He was cold and I was just a tool then. I mean, you remember what happened when he tried to get me back. I went back to the manor to see him not long after all of that was over, I don't know why but I thought maybe he had changed and that he wanted to fix his relationship with me. I was wrong. he hadn't changed and he only wanted me back so he could marry me off for his own gain." She had tears streaming down her face once again and she was shaking. I cupped her cheek and pulled her face up so she was looking at me. I sighed and then pulled her into my chest, I wasn't good with comforting people and so I felt awkward but she just wrapped her arms around my chest and sobbed into my clothes. I didn't say anything and neither did she, we just sat there until her sobs quieted and she pulled away from me.

"Thank you. Thank you for that." I blushed and just nodded. I stood from the bed,

"No problem. I'm going to go back to bed, i'm, i'm just across from you if you need anything. Goodnight." I stuttered slightly before I exited the room and walked back to my room. I sat on the bed and removed my jacket and rapier. How could she smile? I knew that she had been through a lot, but knowing that you father payed to have your guild destroyed in order to get you back for his own gain, I don't think I would have had been able to smile after that. I shook my head and set my things on top of the dresser before climbing into bed and sleeping.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

So I want to say thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed my story, you're all amazing. So this chapter I decided I would be nice and give you all some fluff. ** FLUFF BABY!**

Now the story.

Lucy POV

I woke up to a knocking at my door,

"Lady Heartfilia. Lord Winchester will be serving breakfast in the dining room soon." I didn't recognize the voice but it was most likely one of the maids.

"Very well, thank you. We'll be down shortly." I called through the door and I didn't hear anything more than the door closing so I pulled out Virgo's key.

"Open! Gate of the Maiden, VIRGO!" Virgo appeared with the usual puff of smoke and the usual request for punishment.

"Virgo, would you mind helping me into a gown for today, they're impossible to get into alone." Virgo smiled, "Of course, Princess. You will wear this." She left no room for argument as she held up a dark green satin gown. I loved this one, it was beautiful. It had long bell sleeves and a sweetheart neckline, it had a drop waist and then flared out into a full skirt. I sent Virgo away after that with a thank you and a hug, well as much of a hug as I could. I walked out of the room and sighed as I closed the door. I walked across the room and knocked on Freed's door.

"Freed? Breakfast is soon." I waited a minute with no response and then I turned the handle slowly, I remember hearing Evergreen complaining about how Freed was a horror to wake up. He looked so cute and innocent asleep, he was sprawled out, blankets tangled around his legs and mouth open in a light snore. I grinned and lightly shook his shoulder.

"Freed, come on. Wake up." He groaned and swatted at me but I ducked before it could hit me. Thank you Natsu. I poked his cheek and he opened one eye and glared at me, I giggled. He sat up and I full out laughed, his hair had turned into an afro on his head, or a bird's nest. He sort of glared at me and then stood and walked over to his bag and pulled out a hairbrush. I grimaced as he started to yank.

"Stop, stop! Let me before your bald." I took the brush from him and instructed him to sit on the bed, I climbed behind him and held the bottom of his hair as I worked the brush through it. i smiled softly at the soft smooth texture of his hair. It took me a little but soon his hair was laying in a soft silky green curtain down his back.

"There you go, and you're not bald." I grinned and climbed off the bed, "You need to get ready, breakfast is soon." He nodded and yawned once more. I left the room so he could get dressed, I hadn't known that his hair was so soft. I could tangle my hands in it and play with it all day, I blushed as I realized exactly what I was thinking. I spun around sharply as I heard the door open, first Freed came out in his usual attire and then the main door opened and there was a maid standing there.

"I have been instructed to take Lady Heartfilia and Mr. Justine to breakfast. I-If it is alright please follow me." The maid was young and stuttered as she talked, she had done something wrong. I clenched my fists as I saw the tear stains evident on her cheeks and the red welts across her left hand. I nodded and moved almost mechanically to her, I grabbed her hand and looked at it closely,

"Are you alright? What happened?" The girls eyes widened and she looked at me like I was crazy. She stole her hands away from mine and stepped to the side to allow me through the door. I sighed and my hands fell, I walked through the door shaking my head. I could hear Freed's shoes as he followed after me and then I was staring at the back of the maid's head.

"Lucy, what was that?" Freed whispered quietly to me and I looked at him, he was worried?

"She did something wrong. Her hand was covered in welts, she was punished. I always hated that, it's wrong to punish someone for a possible accident. My father was harsh about it, he would punish anyone and everyone. Thats how I learned first aid and medicine, I tended to the servants afterwards." Freed stopped for a moment and stared at me, he looked at the maid and this time he was looking for marks, the ones on her hand and on her ankles; places that could be blamed on hard work. I shook my head and placed a hand on his arm to stop him from grabbing the maid and questioning her. The maid opened another door and then left us once we were inside, closing the door. I walked forward and took one of the two seats that were pulled out for me and Freed. We ate in silence for a while before I couldn't take it anymore.

"Lord Winchester, I didn't realize that you did physical punishments to your staff." The man looked taken aback, "Yes, they need to learn and I find that a punishment system works best. You agree, I know that your father took to that system also."

"No, I don't agree. It's deplorable. And my father took to that after my mother died and he became an idiot. Now if you'll excuse me, Freed?" I stood from the table and called to Freed over my shoulder. I heard thee chair scrape across the floor and then the padding of his shoes as he followed me out of the room and back to our suites, thankfully we walked in silence. I was staring at the floor,and once we were back in the room I sat on one of the couches, holding one of the pillows to my chest. I sighed and just stared blankly at the coffee table even when I felt the couch shift with Freed sitting down.

"Are you ok, Lucy?" I sighed and then looked at him, "Yea, it just annoys me so much when people are like that. Thinking that they are better than everyone else." Freed nodded and stood, "We do have those lists that we need to go over, would you like to do that now?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure, i'll see if Crux found anything out." I pulled Crux's key out and focused magic into it and then sliced it through the air. I did it! A silent summon, I had been working for a while on it.

"Princess, congratulations on a silent summon." I smiled widely and bounced slightly in my seat, "Crux, you remember the chandelier from yesterday, did you find anything?"

"Hmmm, yes, I did. Using just magic would take immense amounts of control and also time to do that to such an object. There are also cases of Fire Swords that will allow for the needed control, although the weapons are large and bulky and not able to be collapsed or shrinked using other magic as it would damage the weapon." I tapped my finger to my chin and turned to look at Freed who was writing in his notebook,

"You hear that?" He nodded and held up his notebook to indicate he wrote it down.

"That helps a theory that I had, that it wasn't a monster and instead a mage." Freed said almost to himself, "I thought that too, there is far too much care and control for this to be a monster. So a mage is even more likely and we may be dealing with a requip mage." Freed jumped up and rifled through the pages that were stacked on the table.

"I found this person, they're a mage, one of the very few employed here. He's a registered requip and sword mage. He also got a personal package delivered to his address here at the manor, it was a sword. He works as security and his name is Johnathan Imakalos."

"Imakalos, I think i've heard that name before. Crux can you search for anything about him?" I was bouncing in my seat as I waited for Crux to find the information.

"HYOA! Mr. Imakalos has a large track record of crime and was formerly employed at The Heartfilia Kozern around the time of your birth before he quit." I kinda just sat there, dumbfounded.

"Then it would seem that we have our mage. so we'll get him the night of the ball. We could set up a trap and make it so he has to be in a open space." Freed suggested and was tapping his foot.

"So we could set it so that he has to do his job as security, which will make him come out into the center of the ballroom. But we need to make sure that he doesn't know that we are after him." Freed nodded and gathered up all of the papers and took them back into his room and then I heard him talking to someone before he came back into the main room.

"Alright, I contacted Laxus and he said that he can play our villain." I nodded and stood, I paused and then hugged Freed shortly.

"Alright then, all we can do is wait." I turned and left the main room.

Freed's POV

I stared after Lucy, why had she hugged me? She loves Natsu, this is ridiculous, she was just being friendly.

"I love you Lucy Heartfilia." I whispered quietly staring at her closed door.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy POV

I woke up on my own this time and I felt good, thankfully, I hadn't had another nightmare. I don't understand something though, why would Freed comfort me last night when I had that nightmare? I probably just annoyed him. I sat up and touched Horologium's key, I needed the time. It was only six, that's why there hadn't been a maid who came to wake me. I shook my head as I sat up, tonight was the ball which meant the plan would go into action tonight, we had already talked to Lord Winchester about making sure our suspect was on duty in the ballroom, I just worried about what Laxus would do once it came to tonight. I sighed,

"Laxus, you better not screw up or so heaven's help me." I stood and walked into the attached bathroom, I wanted to shower.

"Lucy! My love, would you like some company for your shower?" I jumped at the sound of his voice and spun around to see Loke.

"LUCY KICK!" Loke flew into the wall, "Loke, how many times do I have to tell you no, now go back to the spirit world." With that Loke disappeared and I sweatdropped, he was annoying. I peeled out of my night clothes and moaned as I sank into the warm water. I stretched my arms, moaning at the resounding crack of my back. We had spent the entire rest of the day and some of the night setting up the ballroom and finalizing the plan. I had fallen off a ladder 5 times, a short one thankfully, but a ladder none the less. The ball was tonight and I was not looking forward to wearing one of those stuffy, uncomfortable dresses. I sighed loudly as I sank lower into the water. This was going to be tiring today, thankfully I did have my spirits to help me.

"Ugh, this sucks" I closed my eyes, "Princess?" I screamed.

"What the hell Virgo?!" I ran my hands through my hair as I sat up in the tub, Virgo was here, dressed in a floor length black ball gown with a white frilled apron slung over the full skirt, the top of her sleeves were capped and then filled out to full length tight sleeves.

"Princess, I have come to help you get ready for tonight." I sighed, held up a hand and nodded, "OK. I'm getting out now." I waited until Virgo left the bathroom to stand up, drain the tub and dry off using the towel, which I then wrapped around my body. I opened the door and shivered as I was greeted by the cold non-steamy air. My forearm was gripped by Virgo and I was pulled over and sat in front of the vanity, I heard the snip of scissors and knew that Cancer was here also. They both got to work, virgo lotioning my legs and arms and Cancer brushing and drying my hair. Once those tasks were done I was stood up and I blushed as my towel was taken off my body, Virgo paid no mind to me and slipped me into a lingerie set. Black lace over tan fabric bra and underwear and it attaches via garter-belt to stockings that went mid-thigh. I was laced into black buckle heels and a white silk under dress and skin colored corset, I would guess that I now had a 20 inch waist. i was sat back down and they began to tease and curl my hair and do things to my face with makeup. It felt like a century until they finished and my head hurt and my face felt surprisingly not heavy. I was stood up and my arms lifted straight out. Virgo slipped the underskirts that gave the volume of the dress up on my hips, then she brought the actual skirt round and this one went over my head so my arms went up. The main skirt settled halfway up my torso and laced in the back from the top of the shirt to my hips. the bodice of the dress was set and zipped up in the back, the bottom of it coming down to cover the beginnings of my hips. Finally a silver cap sleeve jacket was slipped on top of everything, but I don't know if it could really be called a jacket as the back of it only went to the top of the dress. Virgo stepped away, nodded and pointed me to the mirror. I stared wide eyed at the person in the mirror, I looked like my mother. My hair was put in an elegant braided topknot with two spiralling curls framing my face, my face was perfectly smooth and unblemished, I had a soft navy smokey eye and my lips were a pearly pink, and my dress. I had a sweetheart neckline with the silver jacket covering my shoulders, and the skirt flared out perfectly with no lumps or wrinkles. The dress started a plain dark navy blue before it faded to a lighter purple-blue and the skirt was covered in rhinestones that made it look like the night sky. I saw through the mirror Virgo's smug smirk and I glared at her, but I couldn't be mad, it was beautiful. I sighed and turned,

"Thank you Virgo, It's beautiful, but I can't wear this tonight." Virgo frowned, "Sorry, but I need something I can fight in and not so beautiful, because I can't be the center of attention." Virgo huffed and went to work on removing the dress, she redid my makeup but left my hair. She stood me in front of the mirror once again. I was now in a deep red dress that had a square neckline and quarter-length sleeves. I fit snug and flared out to a full skirt that had white frill on the bottom.

"The dress is magic so should you need to, the skirt will shorten. Is this better Princess?" I smiled, I could tell Virgo was annoyed,

"Yes, thank you Virgo, you can go back to the Spirit World." She disappeared and I sighed. I opened the door and walked out into the main room, and promptly sweatdropped. Of course me and Freed matched. He was dressed in a dark red tail coat with a white shirt and black slacks, and brown leather boots, he had his sword slung on his hips, his hair was tied back at the nape of his neck with a dark red ribbon. He looked up and his jaw dropped, and I blushed bright.

"Well, are you ready? Um, Freed?" at first he didn't respond but then his head snapped up and he blushed, nodding.

"Yes, you look beautiful Lucy." I blushed and I am pretty sure that I looked like a tomato.

"Thanks, you look very nice too. Lets go." I gave him a smile as he nodded, he offered his elbow and I shook my head and slipped my hand into the crook of his elbow. We left the room and started down to the ballroom.

"Is Laxus ready?" I was still worried about that, "Yes and he understands to not destroy anything, he'll target you since Imakalos doesn't know what you look like. He's not going to hurt you either, I made sure of that." I nodded and gulped as we stopped outside the ballroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Not an update sorry. I apologize but I have run out of ideas for this story and I also have no idea how to write the battle scene for the next chapter. But if anyone has ideas for the story please do review or pm me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucy's POV**

We entered the Ballroom, unannounced in order to not draw too much attention, my name being announced would have nipped the entire thing in the bud. I sighed and gave a small nod to Freed and the different people as we passed, Freed kept his face emotionless and was scanning the crowd as we passed, he was using his magic to seemingly catalogue the guests. His eyes glowed with the use of his runes, which had been drawn around the room the night before, it gave his eyes a quite pretty glow. He stepped close enough that I would be able to hear him, but only me.

"The target is in the room, near the back, I shall alert Laxus and then we are just waiting on you." I sighed and nodded.

**Imakalos POV**

All these damn rich people, do they ever do anything but flaunt? It was fine soon I could just drop this whole charade, after tonight I would have plenty of money, although just a few of those damn crystals from the chandelier were worth a hefty amount,even though it missed the intended target. I was pulled out of my musing as a young girl with blonde hair fell to the ground at my feet, I knelt down and helped her up. She was very busty and very hot, shame that she would no doubt be a bitch.

"Are you alright Miss?" She turned her head up at me and my eyes were immediately drawn to her throat, more importantly the large Diamond and Ruby choker she wore.

"Yes, thank so much." She pulled away from me and turned to look at the long window, and then she screamed. I spun her out of the way as the window shattered and the commotion furthered. A large man was now standing among the glass, an almost bored expression on his face as lightning crackled around him. I assessed the man, large build with a lightning shaped scar over his left eye. He vaulted over me and grabbed the blonde girl, pulling her to him before sending a bolt of lightning towards the crowd, making them back off.

**Lucy's POV**

So far, Laxus had done his job, although he was holding me far too tight for my comfort.

"The man who you just jumped over is our target. He is a Fire Weapons Mage. Now let me go." Laxus laughed and Imakalos pulled a katana out, "Flame Blade; Activate!" At that the sword changed entirely into dark blue flames. That was all we needed, Laxus let me go and I pulled at my skirt, causing the floor length ballgown to shorten to a more manageable mini. Laxus backed away as Freed drew his rapier and positioned himself behind Imakalos and I detached my whip from it's holster on my thigh.

"Give it up Imakalos, we know that you were the one who cut the chandelier!" The crowd had been moved away from the oncoming fight by the other guards who were watching the scene cautiously. Imakalos sneered and shot a look over his shoulder to see Freed, before he went for me. I jumped back and snapped my whip against his face.

"Bitch!" I widened my stance as Freed activated his runes which would keep Imakalos in the room, should he run. I snatched two keys off my thigh, I automatically knew which they were.

"Open gate of the Goat! Capricorn! Open gate of the Twins! Gemini!" The twins hovered by my head as Capricorn assessed the situation himself.

"Gemini transform!" Suddenly there was a second Imakalos standing next to me. Gemini smirked and drew the exact same katana and then activated it. I flicked my wrist and caught Imakalos' ankle, he brought his sword down and severed the whip, which was just what I needed. Gemini shot forward and the blades clashed and then Capricorn was behind Imakalos and kicked the back of his head knocking him out. I thanked Gemini and sent them back as Capricorn tied up Imakalos before disappearing. I sighed, he turned out to be not much of a fight.

"Damn Blondie, didn't leave anything for Freed, huh?" My eyes went wide and I blushed, I had forgotten that Freed was there, he was so quiet.

"Laxus-sama, please. This was Lucy's mission, if she was able to accomplish it alone, then good for her." I looked at Freed and gave a sheepish smile,

"Yea, but-"

"Lucy. It's fine." I blushed and nodded, Lord Winchester walked through the crowd with two Rune Knights following him, the knights collected Imakalos and promptly left.

"How about we take this somewhere else, to conclude?" We all left the Ballroom and were chastised for breaking his window, to which Laxus laughed at while me and Freed winced. He handed us the reward and I immediately inspected the key.

"Aha! Corona Borealis, the Northern Crown!" I was beaming, and out of the corner of my eye I saw a hand reach toward it and I pulled it against my chest and stared at Freed like he was crazy. He chuckled and shook his head as we started back to our rooms to pack our stuff. Corona Borealis, an incredibly rare key due to the power that it held, most people missed it in the sky as it sat between two larger constellations, but it was made up of some pretty bright stars. From what i know Corona Borealis used a lost type of magic called Royal Magic, although I didn't really know what that was. I was lost in my thoughts as we made our way back to Magnolia, Laxus having left much earlier. I drifted off to sleep and didn't notice that Freed was watching me closely.


End file.
